


Pictures in my head (of my head between your legs)

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven sees Anya in a club and decides she's getting lucky tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures in my head (of my head between your legs)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the whole thing in one day, that happens rarely! 
> 
> Leave a kudo or comment if you happen to like it.

Raven must be looking at some kind of a _warrior goddess_.

She's tall, blonde hair loose except for two little braids on each side of her head. Her eye make-up is dark and dramatic, matching her whole vibe. She's wearing a black muscle tee that reveals toned muscles ( _damn_ ) and has a full sleeve of tattoos on her left arm ( _hot damn_ ).

Raven is very much aware she's staring, but really doesn't give a fuck. The girl is staring back. 

"Earth to Raven!" Clarke yells right into her ear and Raven startles. Also ouch. 

It's girls night out and they are in a popular lesbian club together with Octavia.

"What was that, Reyes?" Clarke asks, loud enough so that Raven can hear her over the thumping music. 

"I've decided I'm getting laid tonight." 

Clarke blinks. "Okay?" 

Raven pats both hers and Octavia's shoulder. "Take care of her, O," she mutters to the very much tipsy girl and leaves them there. Octavia giggles and Clarke pouts. 

*

The girl remains where Raven first spotted her as if she knew that Raven will come. (She probably knew.) Leaning on a wall, looking unfairly attractive.

"Hey," Raven greets her, standing much closer than appropriate when you are talking to a stranger. She blames it on music being too loud. "I'm Raven." 

"Anya," the girl says and looks Raven up and down. She smirks. 

"You here with anyone?" 

Anya shakes her head, clearly amused. 

"Wanna be here with me?" 

Raven is confident, her eyes never leaving Anya's face. Anya likes it. 

"I have a better idea." She smiles a lazy little smile and Raven's brows go up in silent question.

Anya leans even closer, her lips almost touching Raven's ear. "Wanna leave with me?" 

She leans back to watch Raven smirk and nod. Anya takes her hand and leads her through the crowd.

*

Anya kisses her outside, barely letting Raven to take a breath of fresh air. She's still holding her hand in her own but she raises the other to cup the side of Raven's neck, thumb stroking along her jaw.

When they pull apart, Raven is smiling. 

She lets Anya lead the way to wherever the fuck they are going. Anya's hand is warm in contrast to her own. (Her hands are almost always cold.) 

"Do this often?" Anya asks while they are waiting for the light to change from red to green.

"Not really." Raven looks at her and notices she's a bit taller. She lifts the left corner of her mouth in a half-smile. "You?" 

Anya shrugs. "Sometimes." 

They cross the road and continue straight ahead, then turn left. Not that Raven is keeping track, she'll be lost in the morning. She'll have to use Google Maps as always. 

There's a park and a complex of actually nice apartment buildings. 

"Cool place," says Raven as she leans on a wall while Anya fumbles with the keys. 

"Worked my ass off to afford it," Anya replies and she sounds proud. 

Raven nods. She has every right to be proud. 

Anya lets her in first.

*

They use the elevator because no way in hell is Raven climbing four flights of stairs. They make out, Raven being the one pressed between the cool metal of elevator wall and warm body of the other girl.

They stumble out when they get to the right floor and it takes Anya few tries to open the door because Raven keeps distracting her. They are making out again and Raven can't keep her hands off Anya's body, running them over her arms and down her back, fisting them in her hair and _pulling_.

"Fucking get in there," Anya growls, because they are still standing in the hallway even though the apartment door is open, "or I'm gonna fuck you right here and everyone on this floor will know." 

Raven feels the sharp tug of arousal in her lower belly and breaths in slowly. Then goes in. Anya closes the door. 

*

"Bedroom is this way," Anya points ahead. 

"Bathroom?" 

"Right here." She taps on a white door on her right, flicks the switch. 

"Thanks." 

"Beer?" Anya asks before Raven disappears behind the door. 

"Nah, I'm good." 

*

Anya's bedroom is quite huge. The walls are white and the furniture is dark brown and that's about everything Raven manages to notice before she's pushed on the bed. Anya's lips are soft and she uses her teeth just enough. Raven sighs. She pulls at Anya's hair, Anya bites her neck and _oh_. 

"Again." 

She can feel the curve of Anya's smile against her skin before she bites down again. 

*

They are soon stripped down to boxer briefs (Anya) and simple black panties (Raven). They explore each other's bodies with hands and lips, sometimes stopping to make a mark, sometimes just to appreciate and worship. 

Anya is kissing Raven's stomach right above the hem of her panties and Raven has one hand tangled in the blonde strands.

"What do you want?" she whispers into tan skin and looks up at Raven. 

"I want your mouth," Raven says, voice deep and a bit raspy. 

"Alright. C'mere." 

Anya pulls her down the bed by her hips, stripping her off her underwear. Then she kneels on the floor. Raven puts her right leg over Anya's shoulder and Anya takes her carefully under her left knee and does the same with her bum leg. She rests her hands on the juts of Raven's pelvic bone before pressing a quick kiss to Raven's lower abdomen. 

She swipes her tongue in upward motion a few times before focusing on Raven's clit. She tries out several patterns before sticking to the one that made Raven's abdominals clench. Anya keeps her right hand resting on Raven's tummy and sneaks the left one between her thighs. She lightly touches the inside of the left one and Raven shivers. 

"This okay?" she breathes against her centre. 

"Yes." 

Anya runs her middle and index finger up and down her folds to get them slick and then slowly pushes them inside. 

"Fuck!" Raven moans, loud. 

Anya works her clit with her tongue, thrusting in and out slowly until Raven pulls at her hair. 

" _Please_." 

She picks up the pace of both her fingers and her tongue, and presses down lightly with her right hand. It doesn't take long after that for Raven to come. She pulls Anya up by her hair, after Anya carefully sets both her legs down. They kiss, Raven tasting herself on Anya's lips.

"You're incredible," she says, sincere. 

"Thank you," Anya smiles against her lips. "What about we find out if you are too?" 

"Oh, I sure am," Raven smirks. 

"Prove it." 

She lightly smacks Anya's butt cheek. "Come up here and let me show you." 

Anya crawls up her body and sets her knees on each side of Raven's head. Raven smiles and kisses both her inner thighs. Then she proves it. 

"Oh, _fuck_."


End file.
